


Chance Is Another Word For Destiny

by hazel_3017



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Sid is a special snowflake and Geno loves him dearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_3017/pseuds/hazel_3017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they met...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Is Another Word For Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction

Neither of them remembers the first time they met.

They’ve been told enough times, though, that Zhenya can easily picture how it went, Sid all indignant and stubborn, even at two.

It had been late summer, 1989, and Zhenya’s father had won a family trip to Mallorca through a rare employee lottery. The two-week vacation, all expenses paid, had been too much of a temptation for the Malkin family to resist, even as both Vladimir and Natalia knew the potential dangers of depending too much on the factory management.

Russians were quick to give, and even quicker to demand.

Even so, they’d packed their bags and headed off with their two young boys, Denis and Evgeni.

The hotel they had stayed at had been family friendly, and had offered a day care service for parents who wanted to energise their children and get a little reprieve from their noisy kids. Usually, Vladimir would bring his boys to the day care from two to four, but one day, Natalia had booked them a couple’s massage that had started at twelve, and so the Malkin brothers had ended up in the day care at a quarter to twelve instead of their usual time.

Keeping to his usual routine, three-year-old Zhenya hadn’t been anticipating trouble when he sat down in his regular plush chair in the corner of the day care, idly leafing through a picture book in his lap.

That was until a tiny boy with dark hair and pretty, green eyes had walked up to him and declared loudly and much too articulated for a two-year-old, “You are in _my_ seat!”

Well, actually, they’re not really a hundred per cent sure that those are the exact words Sidney used, because neither Sidney nor Zhenya remembers it, and Denis, the only one who’d been there to witness their first meeting, and old enough to remember it, hadn’t spoken any English back then. Either way, they all agree that it is something Sidney _would_ have said, and it definitely had been the gist of it, so that’s how the story goes.

Denis positively _delights_ in telling anyone who will stand still for him that Sidney—when it became apparent that Zhenya had had no intention of abandoning his chair—had suckered the older boy into letting him climb onto his lap by widening his eyes, faking crocodile tears, and essentially wrapping Zhenya around his ruthlessly demanding little fingers from that day on.

No one is really surprised by this.

By the time Vladimir came to pick up the boys, and coincidently, Troy Crosby right on his heels, Zhenya and Sidney had discovered each others’ love of hockey, had no trouble communicating in two separate languages, and Sidney had ceremoniously—and again, too articulated for a two-year-old—declared Zhenya his _bestest friend in the whole wide world_.

“ _Mine_!” he’d announced.

To say that Sidney had raised hell when their respective fathers had tried to separate them was an understatement _no one,_ absolutely _no one_ , was keen to relive.

Sidney once confessed to Zhenya that he feels he should be somewhat embarrassed by getting them all banned from a Mallorca hotel day-care facility for life, only that his tantrum had guaranteed that Troy and Trina had been eager to befriend the Malkin family, and well, as they say, the rest is history.


End file.
